Alphabits
by Jediempress
Summary: 26 letters in the alphabet, 26 words, 26 paragraphs. Throw in the names of five KH or FFVII,VIII characters and you have this new little project of mine. Includes anything and everything so give it a try. This will be a casually ongoing thing.
1. Reno's boyfriend

Okay so here's the deal, I wanted to try one of those alphabet story deals. I asked a few people to give me a list of words, one for each letter of the alphabet. I then asked for five characters to use. Then whenever I got bored or wanted to do something quick or the multichapter stories were driving me nuts (YES, I AM working on updates, I swear!) I'd do a few of these. There is ONE paragraph for each word and none are connected. It was a lot harder than I thought but a lot of fun, too.

The first completed is Reno's Boyfriend's and he gave the characters Riku, Reno, Vincent, Rude, and Selphie.

Some of these are simply strange and do not in anyway try to make sense of them.

As if you need reminding, I no own any of them.

Abdicator- Reno gaped at the massive amount of damage that had been caused. Beside him, Rude actually pulled down his sunglasses. In perfect unison, the pair looked at each other and then Sora and Yuffie. Reno snorted and began pushing Rude away from the scene. "That's it, yo. We are officially washing our hands of this. Good luck with Leonhart."

Bizarre- Riku narrowed his aqua eyes as he cast them about the crowded marketplace. This world was arid and sandy and nothing like home. Glancing over the various stands, he could not help but think that if Sora was here, the brunet would be completely taken in with all of the new items and wears for sale. Shaking himself of that thought, he made his way toward the palace. He had a job to do.

Cabaret- Riku still had no idea how he got roped into this. One minute, he was drawing in the park and the next he was being dragged by Sora, Yuffie, Marlene and Denzel toward the bar. Now he stood in a cleared out section of the floor, doing some impromptu song and dance routines with Sora as Yuffie played master of ceremonies and the pre-teens video taped it and a dozen patrons sat around smoking and drinking. All he knew was that there better be a damn good explanation or heads were going to roll.

Damnation- Riku watched as Vincent disappeared into the darkness of the night. Until he had met the man, he had truly believed that it was only those who had been injected with Jenova's cells who were forever damned. Now he realized that it was those who were simply in contact with the project that were truly the cursed ones. They were the ones who could have found a way to stop it.

Ebrious- Very abruptly, Reno laughed and slapped Zack's back. "Finally someone gets it! I don't know why people are convinced I'm total a drunk, yo. If I was the type of guy who got wasted all the time, I'd be a lousy Turk."

Fickle- "Oh my gosh, Tidus!" Selphie exclaimed in annoyance. "You liked it last week! What changed between then and now, huh? Nothing! Now you are going to sit here and stop being so darn…fickle! I swear you're as bad a Riku!"

Gaminesque- Riku chuckled as Sora abruptly whirled around, shouting at Donald for something. The duck countered and the two started chasing one another. Goofy shook his head and Vincent stared. Sora had been doing really well, carefully explaining to Vincent his theory about the hearts of worlds until Donald decided to jump in. The silvered teen glanced at the raven-haired man, "Now do you get what we mean when we say Sora is always going to be a big kid?"

Hamshackle- Vincent merely lifted an eyebrow. He allowed the scene before him to process for a moment before deciding he really did not want to know why Reno was bound up in rope and Rude was only half dressed. He simply turned and left.

Impish- Selphie giggled as Riku sighed and reluctantly nodded at Sora. The younger boy grinned widely and gave the silver-haired one a quick hug before running off. When Riku glared at her, the giggle became a laugh, "What? It's cute how all Sora has to do is give you that impish expression, and he has you wrapped around his finger."

Jackal- "So, wait, you decided that Cloud and my codenames should be Stone-Cold and The Jackal because of some soap opera that has a guy in it that sounds like Cloud?" Riku asked Selphie. When the girl nodded animatedly, he shook his head and sighed. "I'd tell you you're insane but you already know."

Keg- Riku placed the tap into the beer keg, once again finding it humorous that on Radiant Garden he and the others were all legally able to drink at age eighteen while here on Destiny Islands they had to get his _husband_ to buy them alcohol. He shook his head at Cloud and indicated to the others that he was done. It was ridiculous how backwards his homeworld was.

Lotus- "Hey, Rude, check this out, yo." Reno launched into a disjointed series of kicks and punches, ending in an awkward looking position. He was hunched down, ankles crossed and hands fluttered out just below his chin. At seeing his partner's completely unimpressed expression, the redhead straightened out and frowned. "Fine, see if I ever use my lotus-blossom kung fu to save your sorry ass."

Malison- Tifa glared at Reno more angrily than she used to glare at Sephiroth. The redheaded Turk remained defiant until he noticed that Rude was backing her up. The bald man did not look noticeably different but Reno knew he was pissed. With both of them staring him down, he had no choice but to wither. "Okay! I'm sorry I taught Denzel to swear in multiple languages!"

Nacre- Riku fell against his bedroom door and slid down, blinking back tears. He had worked hard on his Mother's Day present. It was difficult to draw on the pearl-like surface of a shell. Sora's mom had been impressed by it and assured the eight-year-old that his mom would love it. He glanced at the object in his hand wondering why his mother had refused it.

Obi- "This is ridiculous," commented Riku as Selphie continued to cover him in odd necklaces and thick sashes. She had dressed herself in gaudy clothes and a make-shift headdress, shaking a rattle at him. "Doing weird religious rituals is not going to get me pregnant."

Phronistery- Rude lifted an eyebrow as he listened to Reno smoothly insert himself into the conversation between Riku, Leon, and Yuki. His words were confident and all three of the others looked at him with a mix of surprise and impress. The bald man was the one to speak for all of them: "When did you become so educated in Socrates?"

Quadroon- Riku dropped his head into his hand. He was not sure if he should say anything or not. Rude and Tifa did not seem to mind Sora's abrupt announcement, but suddenly shouting _oh, so the twins are quadroons!_ was not the best way for Sora to show off his new vocabulary.

Retroject- "Oh! I've got this!" Selphie quickly got into position to bump the volleyball back over the net. She hit the ball and it soared up… behind her. She turned just in time to see it arch down, ready to hit the Mayor square in the back of the head. The middle-aged man was saved by Leon reaching up and hitting the ball back toward her without breaking from his conversation. Catching it, Selphie swore that later on she would thank the man with whatever he wanted.

Sable- Selphie looked like she was about to explode. She stared at the sable-haired man, arms folded before her chest and shaking. Leon glanced back at her and frowned deeply, clearly wondering why the teenager was so angry. Abruptly, she reached over and hit his shoulder before tugging on the fur collar of his jacket. "This better not be real fur!"

Tetris- "Damn it all!" Riku cursed, once again removing half the contents of the pantry. Cloud simply sat at the kitchen table, wearing a small, amused smile and watching as his young lover attempted yet again to fill the space to his satisfaction. The teen finished taking things out and folded his arms, pouting. "It's like a fuckin' game of Tetris."

Ulosis- Vincent took in Sephiroth's pained eyes with his usual, near-expressionless demeanor. The silver-haired man nodded slowly, indicating that he understood what the other man had told him. He muttered _I'm sorry_ and turned away. There was something so heart-breakingly familiar about it, Vincent nearly gasped. As Sephiroth walked away, the former Turk felt yet another invisible scar begin to form on his heart.

Vorant- He was slowly being consumed. He felt it in his bones and more importantly, his heart. It was creeping into every part of him it could reach, whispering into his soul with that deep male voice. The only place it seemed it could not touch was his mind. His mind was somehow being protected by something else that spoke in a quiet, soothing, motherly tone _mine._

Whack- Reno snickered as Sora stared at him with jaw dropped and huge blue eyes. He let the boy gape for a few moments longer before downing the rest of his drink and chuckling. "I said, I got paid to whack guys, not whack _off_ guys, Sora. Jeeze, get your mind out of the gutter, yo."

Xerotic- Vincent swallowed carefully, normally controlled expression looking a bit pained. He coughed once and immediately took a sip of water. Yuffie and Sora watched him expectantly; Riku and Sephiroth in amusement. Yuffie smacked his arm and asked what he thought of her and Sora's cheddar biscuits. He glanced at Sephiroth and quietly stated, "And I thought your mother's biscuits were dry."

Yak- Rude had heard about Reno before and the man was very well respected among the others, often receiving top marks for his field work. When Rude had first been told they were to be assigned to work together, it sounded like a good deal. Then he actually met Reno and the image was nothing like what he had heard. He now sat across the table from him and wondered if the redhead would quit yakking long enough for him to even introduce himself.

Ziti- "Riku! Riku! Riku!" Selphie bounced around the older teen excitedly before throwing herself onto him. The momentum actually forced the larger male to fall over, the petite girl lying on top of him. She grinned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When Riku quirked an eyebrow at her, she giggled. "Thanks for making that ziti for me. My date totally loved it and thinks I'm an awesome cook now!"


	2. Stellar Eclipse

Here's the second one of these. This is Stellar Eclipse's alphabet using the characters Cloud, Leon, Zack, Aerith, and Tifa. It was surprisingly hard for me to do these. Some I like, some I don't. shrug Let me know your opinions, okay?

* * *

Abject- Tifa wanted to throttle Cloud. He leaned against the wall, arms folded and completely resigned to the idea that he was forever going to be trapped in darkness and it was all Sephiroth's fault. She had tried and tried to get him to see otherwise but it was all in vain. He was set in his belief and she was beginning to think that in a twisted way, this was how he wanted it to be.

Behoove- Aerith felt that it was her job to say something to Leon. Having been Zack's girlfriend and knowing Cloud as she did, she understood the two better than anyone. She could tell by the way Leon watched them that something was working its way through his mind and she had an idea of what it was. Making up her mind she followed after him, hoping that she could help.

Cacophony- Cloud stared at the ceiling. He had often heard complaints about how loud Fenrir was; in fact he had promised everyone that he would only bring her out on weekends and if there was an actual run that needed to be made. There was another round of crazy laughter and random exclamations from downstairs and he sighed. Not even his precious motorcycle's engine competed with the noise of a female get together.

Defenestrate- "What are you talking about! It's brilliant!" Zack shouted, gesturing widely as Leon approached him. The sable-haired man leaned over the desk, picked up the pen and proceeded to mark every flaw in Zack's carefully drawn out plan for revenge against Yuffie. Zack looked the changes over and sighed, picking up the paper and crumpling it up. "Well, throw that plan out the window."

Enigma- Tifa decided that Zack was an enigma. While you always knew where he stood on things, you never were quite sure why. His personality was all over the place, ranging from childish to serious to wise-old-sage and capable of changing almost on the turn of a dime. It was all of these things that make Zack who he was and after seeing how everyone was affected by him, she decided he was perfect just as he was.

Facetious- Aerith looked at Leon, a small smile coming to her face at his remark to Cid's observation. In the two weeks she had known him, she rarely saw him do more than scowl, frown or at best, give a neutral expression. Yuffie had taken to pestering him as she had done with both Cloud and Vincent in the hopes of lightening him up and it appeared to be working. At Leon's glance, she chuckled, "You can be quite facetious, can't you?"

Gossamer- It took Cloud a long moment to realize that who he was seeing was in fact real. That ethereal glow that had clung to the edges of her body was replaced by the definite lines of a three-dimensional form. She was real, not just a ghost in his mind or a projection from the Lifestream. …And all he could do was look away in shame.

Hush- Cloud was ranting again. Leon leaned against the wall in a bored manner, not even bothering to look at the blond as he paced around and spouted off yet another Sephiroth-tirade. After ten minutes, he left the wall and took hold of Cloud's arm. The blue-eyed man glared at him and Leon proceeded to hush Cloud the best way he knew how.

Intrinsic- Zack could not believe it as he watched Riku and Sephiroth work together. He figured the Jenova cells along with the brother's biological link would give them a deep-seeded connection but there was more to it. It was like the two simply _understood_ each other. He saw Sephiroth smile at the younger silver-haired male and grinned widely. He could get used to seeing this.

Juxtapose- Leon made his way back to town, Cloud silent and brooding beside him. He had trained with the blond several times now and when he wasn't in one of his "woe is me" moods, was a very good, not to mention skilled, sparring partner. They did work extremely well together and what had happened up in the pass only proved that. When he noted this, Cloud glanced over and faintly smiled in agreement.

Kumquat- Tifa could not help but laugh as Cloud scowled and tried to ignore the chants of Marlene and Denzel. Even Riku and Leon were chuckling at this new piece of information that Reno had let slip. Zack grinned widely and threw his arm around the blond's shoulders, "Aw, come on, Kumquat, it's such a cute nickname!"

Luminosity- Leon shook his head, simply not understanding. Cloud smiled at him softly and brushed a gloved finger along the younger man's cheek, the tip coming close to one of the eyes he had been talking about. "My eyes are the result of something unnatural but yours… that bright, incredible light shining from the gray is all you."

Mystify- He didn't get it; he really didn't. He had vowed to himself that he would not fall in love again, not after what had happened the last time. He had tried to close off his heart to everyone but had figured out very quickly that was a folly for he needed people but love…that was a different thing entirely. However here he was, laying beside another, a man no less, and most definitely in love. …And Leon knew he would never understand how it had happened.

Nurture- Tifa watched as Aerith spoke softly to Cloud, rubbing soothing circles on his back. The blond man noticeably relaxed and seemed to actively listen to the flower girl's words. Back in Midgar, Tifa had been a bit jealous of how Cloud seemed to automatically seek Aerith for care and support. Then she realized that everyone in the group instinctively came to Aerith for those things. That did nothing but enforce her envy of the woman. Now, she was simply happy to have that motherly presence back.

Obtuse- Zack frowned as Sora shook his head, still obviously confused. The ex-SOLDIER glanced at Leon, who was smirking at him. Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, you win. He really is that dense when it comes to this stuff."

Plethora- Tifa slammed her fist into training dummy before bringing her other arm up and around to hit the side of the head. She then quickly adjusted her stance and began simply pummeling at it in a rapid series of hits and punches. She continued on for several minutes before stopping and dropping her upper body against it, breathing heavily. Next time she and Zell sparred, she wouldn't lose.

Quell- Cloud simply held onto Riku as the teen shook and sobbed softly. He kept his silvered lover close to his chest and gently smoothed his hair, murmuring comforting words. He did this until the cries faded and the shuddering began to subside. Riku had told him that Cloud was the only one who could truly calm him from his nightmares and the blond swore that he would always do just that.

Rampant- Cloud attacked Leon viciously. Neither had weapons on them but that was irrelevant to the emotion driving the fight. The blond simply kept at it, punching and snarling and not really knowing why he was trying to kill the younger man. Leon said nothing and did not try to counterattack, simply blocking the hits coming at him. When Cloud finally stopped, he stared at Leon for a moment before turning and walking away.

Susurrus- Zack stared at the ceiling, listening to the barely audible conversation downstairs. He could not understand anything said, only hearing that odd noise of hushed voices. He knew that Cloud, Riku, Aerith and Leon were discussing him and he wished that they weren't. Whatever was happening to him would simply happen and he hated the idea of them worrying about it.

Triskaidekaphobia- Aerith blinked when Zack flat out refused to build her one more cart. She knew that she had been very picky back when she had first had him build her one, she was honestly surprised that he had agreed to make any more, but she had been quite happy with these last few. It was only one more and he had done twelve for her over the years…then it stuck her. She laughed and told him he was excused. She had forgotten his fear of anything involving the number thirteen.

Ubiquitous- Cloud wished he could make the other's understand what it was like. He knew that they were all tired of his brooding but if they only understood… For him, Sephiroth was everywhere, a hovering shadow that clung to him. The man's presence, his very existence, called out to Cloud no matter where he was. They were connected and while Cloud would never admit to it, he often wondered what he would do if Sephiroth ever did truly leave him.

Verisimilitude- Leon shook his head and walked away. It was all just too…perfect. The details, the story, it all fit. He simply could not take it as truth. Something in his heart told him that it was wrong and if there was one thing he had learned these past few years, it was to listen to his heart.

Wanderlust- Zack laughed at Sora's statement. "I don't think you could settle down anywhere and be truly happy. You're a born wanderer, little spike. You live for going to far off worlds and exploring. Riku may have finally found his place but you, you're home is traveling among the stars."

Xeric- Tifa took a long, deep breath as Cloud's last statement echoed through her mind. She should have seen this, should have realized…but she hadn't. Her hands shook a bit as she reached for a bottle and poured herself a shot, hoping it would help with her suddenly dry mouth. As she slammed it back, she noted in a detached way that while her eyes hurt, she had no tears left for Cloud.

Yes- Zack grinned broadly and threw his arms around Leon's neck. He couldn't put into words how happy he was that the sable-haired man had said yes. He had known he was taking a huge gamble but thought that it was worth the risk and it was. "Man, Squall, you are not gonna regret this! I can't wait to see you dressed as a Dalmatian!"

Zoot suit- Cloud stared at the blue zoot suit on the bed like it was Sephiroth lying there. He narrowed his eyes darkly, wondering if there was anyway he could get out of this. With a sigh, he stepped over to bed and yanked up the offending clothing. He had no idea how Aerith always talked him into these things. At least it wasn't a dress.


	3. GloriaFi

So this run comes from my sister-in-law. Force, was it hard as hell to do! It's all the Organization. Yeah. Let me know the one's you like and which you don't.

* * *

Avuncular- Xemnas snorted lightly and turned away from Numbers II through VI. "Ansem never truly cared about our Others' well-being. He presented a familiar attitude, treating us almost as an uncle would a nephew he was fond of. The truth is we were merely devices for his misguided projects. We were always just another piece of the experiment."

Battle- It was winning. Saix did not know how it was he was losing this battle but he was…badly. He tugged and pulled and even found himself snarling at points. His strength was fading and finally he had to concede defeat. Demyx's damn furret could have the scarf.

Caustic- Both Axel and Demyx backed away slowly. The way Roxas was looking at them was worse than a glare, more intense than what they had dubbed his 'blue-eyes of death'. This expression was down-right caustic, burning them even from ten feet away. They had really done it this time and both knew they were going to pay dearly for it.

Doubtful- Zexion lifted an eyebrow as Vexen proudly strode past with his Riku replica. Given from what he had just witnessed from the copy, it was nothing like the real one. The slate-haired Nobody calculated the odds of the scientist's project working to be the high side of zero. One glance at Lexaeus and he knew the other was just as doubtful.

Endoplasmic- Vexen frowned deeply as he watched the cells he was trying to combine once again disintegrate. He could not for the life of him figure out why every time he added the blank cells to the ones that had been taken from Riku, the boy's cells would automatically attack and consume the others. It was as if his cellular structure was somehow parasitic but that was impossible; normal human cells were not like that.

Fairest- Marluxia was not amused, not at all. He gingerly picked up the gaudy trophy that was polluting his flower garden and turned. As he left the greenhouse, his thoughts became increasingly dark. He would find who had left it and they would see just who was the "Fairest One of All".

Giraffe- "What the hell is that?" Larxene screeched, scrambling away from the large, long-necked creature that only she could see. She ran in terror from the room, Demyx, Axel and Xaldin laughing hysterically. Zexion merely closed the Lexicon and went back to his research.

Hopping- Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas move about in the throws of a full-out temper tantrum. He made sure to keep as quiet as possible, now wanting to draw the teenaged-Nobody's attention and face his wrath. Up until that moment, he thought 'hopping mad' was just an expression.

Introspective- Zexion angled his head, long, slanted bangs falling to the side and revealing nearly all of his face. He listened intently as Demyx explained his own beliefs about where hearts went once they were released and why certain people became Nobodies. As the blond spoke, Zexion couldn't help but wonder about himself and if the reason he and the other apprentices had become who they were now for the simple reason they originally thought.

Jack- Lexaeus glared at Xigbar, Axel, Demyx and Roxas. He strained a bit as the other four scrambled around, trying to figure out how to put back the wall they had somehow knocked out of place and he was currently holding up. Finally, he decided he'd had enough and walked away, letting the wall fall. Just because he was big, it didn't mean he was a living jack.

Kythe- Xemnas smiled tightly to himself as he left the Room of Sleep. The past few days had seen all of his carefully laid out plans begin to move forward. As they did, he mentally made minor adjustments but was pleased that few had been necessary. Finally, after years of waiting, the end was in sight.

Lightly- Roxas treaded lightly down the hallway, black coat occasionally brushing against his leg and making faint noise. He passed the other rooms as quietly as possible, knowing that some of the others were light sleepers. He didn't want anyone, especially Axel, to know he was up. If the redhead found him, he would know what Roxas was doing and if that happened, Roxas wasn't sure if he'd be able to go through with leaving.

Multiples- "So just how many water clones can you control at a time?" Axel asked, casually spinning a flaming chakram on one finger. He just saw Demyx's grin before he was surrounded by at least three dozen watery bodies. They attacked him in groups of there and once they were defeated and the fire-wielder was rather wet, he smirked at the new guy. "You could have just told me."

Nurture- Larxene grinned wickedly at Demyx's shocked expression. The male Nobody carefully picked up the electrocuted bird that he had entrusted the woman with and turned to her with an expression that clearly asked 'how could you?' "I warned you I'm not the nurturing type."

Occupied- Vexen slowed outside of Xemnas' private room that supposedly no one else knew about. Of course, they all did for they had figured out quickly where their leader was always disappearing to. Vexen and some of the others would purposely change their routes through the castle to pass it and found that whenever Xemnas was in the room faint whispers could be heard, so soft the words could not be made out. He heard that murmur now and frowned deeply in frustration. He had to figure out just who it was Xemnas was talking to.

Popover- Everyone stared blankly at the last member to arrive at the meeting. It was strange enough that he was late since he was usually the most punctual of all of them but for him to show up holding a tray glazed puffs was completely unexpected. The only one who wasn't surprised was Xemnas, who simply smiled mildly at the newcomer. "I always enjoyed your popovers, Zexion."

Quadriplegic- Xigbar and Zexion watched Axel race through the castle atrium from the balcony. Lexaeus was right behind him, silent as ever, with his weapon raised and ready to strike. Xigbar glanced over to his companion. "I don't know what the newbie did this time but if it pissed off Lex enough to give chase, he'll be lucky to escape as a quadriplegic."

Railway- Axel leaned with his hands against the rail, looking down the cliff side at the train that ran over the water from one side of Twilight Town to the other. Namine sat quietly nearby, simply looking at the notebook clutched in her hands. He straightened out, turned and smiled at the girl. He was not sure how he was going to protect the female Nobody but he had promised Riku and he never broke a promise. "Let's blow this joint."

Surreal- It was strange, Axel decided as he felt his body dissipate. Technically, he did not exist and yet he had. He was not a real person, a living being and yet here he was fading away, dying. There was something decidedly unreal about it and yet he knew, not by the boy leaning over him with sad eyes but by the emotion of the heart he didn't have, that it was all indeed real.

Tarantula- "No! Kill it! Kill it!" Saix screeched, literally climbing up the wall to escape the hideously foul creature that was slowly creeping along the stone floor. As he panicked, Marluxia, Demyx and Axel vainly fought to not break into fits of laughter. Who knew the Lunar Diviner was terrified of spiders?

Unallowable- Larxene snarled in her room, fingers stretched out and crackling with electricity. How dare the older members treat her and the younger ones like they were somehow inferior! Marluxia was right, they had to prove they were the ones who would make things happen. This disrespect would not be allowed to continue.

Vine- Marluxia angled his head, struggling against the odd feeling of familiarity that was tugging at him. Something about the rows upon rows of grape vines in this vineyard struck him, like a lost memory… But they weren't supposed to remember anything about who they were before being reborn.

Wallow- "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, mate," Luxard advised as he left the kitchen and passed Xaldin. "I don't know what started it this time but Demyx is wallowing in self-pity and drowning himself with Ben 'n Jerry's again."

Xenon- Zexion blinked once at Axel and Demyx before returning to his papers. When the pair restarted their begging for help, he sighed. "Xenon is an inert gas in the air. Vexen's threat is a completely empty one."

Yowling- "I swear!" Axel insisted animatedly, trying to regain Luxard, Marluxia, and Demyx's attention. "I heard howling coming from his room last night and he has those weird ears and his obsession with the moon? Saix is totally a werewolf!"

Zephyr- Xaldin lifted an eyebrow at Xigbar. He whapped the back of the other Nobody's head then shook his own. "I am not using the Dreaded Zephyr as my title!"


	4. BlackIceNinja

Some of these are quite random. Zyta picked Zell, Zack, Pence, Sora, and Demyx for her characters.

* * *

Account- "What do you mean I'm overdrawn?" Sora stared at the printout in disbelief. "I had like, a thousand munny! I didn't spend that much on Pocky and manga!"

Bracelets- Zack waited for Aerith to get dressed, picking up her collection of silver bracelets. Bored, he carefully started tossing individual ones in the air and trying to bounce them off the others. He somehow managed to make a tune out of the soft chings of the metal hitting and was quite pleased with himself until Aerith came back. He lost his concentration and the airborne ones smacked him in the face.

Contort- Demyx knelt down beside Reno's unconscious form. He carefully traced a bruised cheek, frowning at the damage that had been inflicted. That frown changed into something else entirely as he stood back up. His expression twisted from disbelief to fierce determination as he summoned his sitar.

Donut- Pence laughed, reaching into the bag of donut holes Olette had left for them. He frowned as he realized the bag was empty. He had only eaten two of them! What had happened to the rest? Then Sora burped and sighed. "Man, I am stuffed!"

Elastic- Cloud stopped talking and glared behind him. Zack, Zell and Sora looked at him innocently. When he turned back to finish his explanation, the three silently went to work. Zell and Sora held onto either end of the elastic band as Zack sat the triangle folded sheet of paper in the middle and pulled back. The trio grinned at one another and Zack let go.

Fight- Sora wanted to cry as he stared at the damp stone beneath him and heard the others walk away. A month ago, he probably would have. Right now, he knew that he could not, there wasn't time. He looked up as he pushed down his feelings of loss, confusion, sadness and betrayal; struggled to not let his determination turn into anger. This wasn't over yet.

Granite- "You're serious, aren't you?" Demyx took in Axel's closed off expression, his terse stance and knew the question was stupid. It was obvious that the redhead was completely and totally set on his decision. He really was leaving.

Hologram- "Sora! What do you think you're doing?" The fifteen-year-old whirled at his mother's voice, about to ask what she was doing on Radiant Garden. He saw her standing there, slightly shimmery and transparent and frowned. Then he heard chuckling from outside the computer room and pouted. "Damnit, Riku! That isn't funny!"

Icarus- Zack stood atop the main spire of the castle and surveyed the surrounding area. He could see the whole town along with some of the distant fields from this height and it was an incredible sight. His wing flapped once as he lifted his head toward the sky and smiled. While there was concern over the consequences of his wing, he wasn't thinking about that now. All he cared was that he had always wanted to fly and now, he could.

Jolt- Demyx tensed, feeling an odd sensation shoot through him and settle in his abdomen. He had never experienced such a strong and sudden reaction to Reno's kisses but something about this one was so very different from the ones before. He wasn't sure what it was but he definitely wanted to feel more.

Kippers- Tidus and Wakka waited expectantly for Sora to perform the dare. Kairi and Selphie giggled off to the side and Riku just leaned back in his chair with a smirk. Tidus and Selphie were convinced Sora wouldn't eat the disgusting looking fish that Riku had presented him with. Wakka and Kairi believed differently. Sora gave Riku a pained look, eyes pleading him to take back the dare. Riku knew he despised kippers.

Lieutenant- "You can't do that!" Zack jumped up and pointed at Sephiroth. "You can't demote me from colonel to lieutenant just because you don't like how I bake cookies!"

Mushy- Zell rolled his eyes as he watched Leon and Sephiroth in the back corner both of the bar. He turned back to face the others and shook his head. "Never in a million years did I think I would see those two being all lovey-dovey."

Never- Pence stared defiantly at Seifer. The blond boy's minions had both his arms and weren't likely to let go. Seifer stepped up to him and again demanded that he hand over his munny. With a sudden grin, Pence kneed Seifer which made Raijin and Fuu release him in shock. He ran away laughing and shouting, "Never!"

Opal- Zack handed the small box to Aerith and waited for her to open it. When she did, her eyes lit up and she breathed out an _oh_ as she removed the small pendant necklace and held it up. She smiled at him and he knew just how right he had gotten it.

Packed- Sora looked around Riku's room. He was surprised by how different it looked considering how little the older teen usually did have out. Maybe it was all the sealed up boxes, maybe it was the stripped down bed and window. Taking a breath, he stepped forward and picked up a box. Maybe it was just that he knew his best friend was leaving for good this time.

Quasi- Demyx tried once again to explain his point to Luxord, Marluxia and Axel. "Okay, so even thought we technically _don't_ have hearts, we all behave as if we do. We feel things and have emotions, even if it's only because we remember them, so it's like we have, I don't know, quasi-hearts."

Rampart- Pence just barely avoided being hit with an icy snowball as he drove over the edge of their snow bank defensive position. Hayner chucked a retaliation snowball at Rajin's retreating form then glanced at the larger teen. Pence grinned as he caught his breath. "The trap is set and Seifer's on his way."

Saucy- Sora laughed as he turned and nearly flounced away, leaving a stunned Reno, Zell and Irvine behind. He could hear Riku and Leon snickering as he left the bar, quite proud of himself. The last thing he heard as he exited was Irvine stating, "Damn, that boy's got some kick to him after all."

Total- Zack ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for Cloud to react. So far the blond had been unnaturally quiet as he surveyed the broken remains of his beloved Fenrir. Four different specialists had examined the wreckage and declared it a total loss. Zack fully expected to be as totaled as the bike within the next hour.

Umbrella- "I swear, Demyx," Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If I hear one more line of that damn Umbrella, ella, ella song, I'm going to find away to put Sephiroth back into Jenova-mode so he can kill you."

Violin- Demyx eyed the small, stringed instrument in his hand warily. The thing looked nothing like his sitar and he shook his head in annoyance. He tossed the violin back to Marluxia and turned away without bothering to say anything. Why did everyone think that all stringed instruments were the same?

Wombat- "What the…?" Pence glanced up at the sudden weight on his head. One of the creatures of the petting zoo looked right back down at him, casually eating a piece of bark. The husky teen panicked and tried to remove it from his person, all the while having Hayner and Olette laughing at him.

Xiphophyllous- Sora looked around frantically for anything he might be able to use to defend himself. His enemy was rapidly approaching and clearly still pissed. Finally spotting something, he grabbed a large fern leaf and brandished it before him like a sword. While it wasn't likely to save him from Riku's wrath, it might make him stop and laugh long enough to escape.

Yuft- Biting his lip, Zack watched Leon walk a short circuit around the room wearing the new leather boots. He had gone to great lengths to get the best quality he could, special ordering them from some place called St. Petersburg, and really hoped Leon would like them. When the man stopped before him, steel eyes bright and a small smile tugging at his lips, Zack knew he had done well.

Zythum- Zack spat out the liquid he had just drunk and jumped around with a disgusted face. Zell and Irvine laughed at him as he quickly sought out a cold bottle of beer and downed it as fast as possible. He stared at the two SeeD's in complete disbelief. "How the hell can you two drink that? It tastes like something a behemoth pissed out!"


	5. Morpheus

Okay, you know how I said the last one of these was hard? It was nothing to this one. My brother-in-law's list using the Twilight Town gang, which was extremely difficult. I really don't like most of these but I didn't have much to work with.

* * *

Astrotech- "Are they kidding?" Both Hayner and Seifer exclaimed after reading the Struggle announcement board. Pence, Olette, Fuu and Rai stood slightly behind the two, frowning at their obvious displeasure. "What fun is it to fight against a robot instead of a real person?"

Bountiful- Roxas entered the usual spot, an unusual grin on his face. The other three looked at him hopefully and he waited a moment to make them wonder. He then revealed the bag behind his back that was literally stuffed with ice cream bars.

Caulk- "This isn't going to work," Olette commented, watching her two best friends attempt their ridiculous plan to waterproof the canvas that served as the roof of their new hideout. "Coating it in caulk is not going to do anything but weigh it down and make it fall, idiots."

Downfall- Seifer stared in complete disbelief as Fuu, Rai and Vivi walked away from him. The three of them had spoken more in the last ten minutes than he had heard them say in the entire time he'd known them. He then looked at the notice in his hand that stated that he was no longer head of the discipline committee. What had gone wrong?

Endothermic- "Whoa!" Hayner leapt back as the flask before him literally blew up. Pence was laughing hysterically as the smoke cleared and as soon as Hayner could see again, he also laughed at the complete mess Seifer now was. Even after the teacher informed him that both he and Seifer had detention for a week, he was chuckling.

Fondly- When Sora first met Hayner, Pence and Olette, he was immediately fond of them. While he normally made friends quickly, it was a surprise just how strongly he reacted to these three. It was like his heart already knew them and when he studied them for a moment it seemed they felt the same thing.

Gangly- Hayner rolled his eyes as his mother fussed over him. She rubbed at his arm and patted his cheek. "Oh, it's okay that you've become a bit of a klutz! You just have to get used these long arms and legs you're growing!"

Harangue- Seifer fumed, holding on to the tattered remains of his favorite coat. He had no idea how they had done it but those punks had finally pushed him too far. He watched their retreating forms and shouted, "Oh, you are going to pay for this, Blondie!"

Intuition- Fuu shook her head at the other two's stupidity. How could they have not seen what was going on? When they asked her how she knew that Vivi was going to ask out the new girl, she only huffed and walked away. Sometimes she seriously thought they forgot she was a female.

Joined- Without thinking about it, Hayner and Roxas rushed over to help. They split to take opposite sides of the collapsed corner of the Struggle ring. Seifer and Rai glanced at them and there was a second's pause. The four then worked together to free Vivi from beneath the metal.

Kitsch- "No," said Olette flatly. Her face twisted in disgust at the painting Hayner and Pence had just hung up on the wall of their hangout. It was the most awful, gaudy thing she had ever seen. "We are not putting up a picture of the mayor eating kittens!"

Listlessly- It was hot as heck out and the four friends were spread out around the hide-out. Hayner lay atop the crate that often served as his seat, Pence and Olette were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch, heads falling back, and Roxas lay flat on the throw rug on the ground, totally not caring about getting dirty. They didn't even have the energy to get ice cream.

Mountainous- Hayner groaned and theatrically fell back on the ratty couch of the usual spot. "Why do we have to have a geography class? I mean, look around. All there is to this place is a valley surrounded by hills and then the water. That's it! Who the heck cares if the north end actually has mountains or not? Hills, mountains, it's all the freakin' same thing!"

Needful- "Please can I have it?" Pence pleaded, with large eyes. The other two chuckled at him, shaking their heads. The black-haired teen pouted and moaned. "You guys are so not nice."

Occult- Seifer narrowed his eyes in deep thought. If the rumors were true, then it would prove to be very beneficial to befriend the new guy. He was certainly creepy looking enough to be a black mage. "Hey, what's your name? Vivi!"

Portent- Olette stared at Roxas with large, sincere eyes. "I'm serious, Roxas! With all these dreams and stuff you're having, maybe you're psychic. Maybe they're all some kind of prophecy or something! Or maybe you're having visions of a past life! That would be so neat."

Quadrille- Hayner stood to the side of the gym, arms folded and a scowl on his face. Seifer stood beside him, wearing nearly the exact same expression. Out on the floor, the teacher was organizing the other students into pairs and placing them in position to learn the new square dance. Seifer glanced at Hayner and muttered, "For once we agree on something, Blondy."

Rape- "What the hell did we just watch?" Hayner literally threw up his popcorn container, raining popcorn over himself, Pence and Olette. "That was _nothing_ like the game! It's like they just took the plot and totally canon-raped it!"

Serene- Pence and Olette sat on the fence of Sunset Hill, heels gently tapping against the lower wood rail. The air was still but not stagnant and the train passed quietly by in the distance. Biting his lip, Pence slowly placed his hand on top of Olette's and waited. She glanced over at him and smiled a bit. He smiled back and they continued to sit there contently.

Torrential- It was too much. Visions of sand and palm trees, never ending vistas of water… Dozens of faces flitted through his mind, remembrances of events so familiar that he his body could probably act them out and yet his conscious mind knew he had never done before… All of these things flooded Roxas' head, raining down upon him so quickly and so heavily that all he could do was drop to his knees and wait for it to end.

Unaltered- He shook his head as Namine once again defied orders to speak with Roxas. While he understood what the girl wanted to do, he worried that her actions would mess up everything. It was important that Diz's plans go unaltered but… would it really hurt anything if Namine was allowed her small interruptions?

Vitality- The three friends watched Sora run off, spiky hair bouncing in time with his exuberant steps. Somehow, everything the other teenager did seemed to just radiate life. While all three agreed there was something very familiar about him, no one they had ever known showed that much vitality.

Waif- Roxas was literally frozen in place. His friends had completely ignored him, run past him as if he didn't even exist. For the last several days, he had felt… different than them, like he was some kind of outcast. Now he knew that not only was he somehow separated from them, he was an unimportant figure in their lives.

Xenophobic- Seifer narrowed his eyes at the three strangers entering the Sandlot. Something about them triggered a blind dislike for them and he set in his mind that these unfamiliar people had to go. He ordered Fuu and Rai to handle them and quickly left. No way was he going to touch those freaks himself.

Yip- "Oh, look at the puppy!" Olette knelt down as the red-furred dog came up to her and Pence, acting as if it knew them. The animal jumped around them excitedly, seemingly quite happy to see them. She petted its head before looking at the collar. Frowning, she glanced at Pence. "Do we know anyone here named Roxas?"

Zygote- Roxas stared blankly at Fuu and Rai, brain trying to wrap itself around what the tall male half of the pair had just called him. Fuu also studied him, silvery eyebrow raised and almost disgusted look to her face. She hit Rai's chest with a fist and turned. "Zygote? Idiot."


	6. RikuRocks

Riku-Rocks' turn for this. She gave the characters Reno, Rude, Squall, Sephiroth, and Zack, which proved to be surprisingly tricky because I wanted to do a lot of VII-based things and this is KH.

Review? I know there's a lot of you reading and I would really appreciate hearing everyone's thoughts on these.

* * *

Anchor- Sephiroth fought back with all he had. It was impossibly hard to ignore that soothing, manipulative voice he had followed for years but he knew he couldn't give in. His brother needed him, he had friends that needed him… that truly loved him. If he just remembered to focus on that, he knew he'd never lose himself again.

Bibliophile- "Sweet Shiva," whistled Zack as he entered Merlin's house. There were books piled up everywhere he could see, including the kitchen sink. "When Cid said the old wizard liked books, I think it was an understatement."

Cat's Cradle- Reno sat on the wall of the Bailey, Zack beside him. The pair held their hands out before them, fingers spread with a long piece of string woven between the spaces between each of their digits. Zack sighed as he glanced at Reno then turned back to Sephiroth and Rude. "Okay, let's try this again…"

Destitute- Walking through the quiet streets of Twilight Town, Reno took out his cigarette pack and frowned. Only two left. Sighing, he put them away and looked around. He was going to have to find a real place to live and that was gonna require gil or whatever passed for funds around here. Thankfully, having been a slum brat, he knew how to live poor for awhile.

Ensanguine- Zack clung to Squall, eyes tightly closed and breath coming in panicked gasps. He dropped his sweaty forehead against the younger man's shoulder, the lingering pinpricks of pain from his nightmare slowly fading away. Turning his face into Squall's shoulder, he muttered, "Tell me I'm not covered in blood…"

Fastidious- Laughing, Reno dropped into his chair, spinning it around. Rude leaned against the wall as casual as anything. Zack, Cloud and Squall eyed the red-haired Turk's immaculate office as if it was the last thing they ever expected to see. With how disheveled Reno's appearance normally was, they never expected the almost clinical order to it.

Gobbledygook- Sephiroth twisted his face in mild disgust as the twins giggled happily at him. Off to the side, Cloud and Zack grinned in amusement at the total mess Ayden and Ilea had made of the former general. Zack chuckled as Cloud tossed a towel at Sephiroth. "And that, Seph, is what Riku and Reno refer to as gobbledygook."

Healing- Leon held the young man in his arms as if he were a prized possession. Since meeting him, the pain that he had been stubbornly clinging to had steadily faded. The cracks of his barely intact heart were fusing together tightly, repairing the damage done to it. He gently kissed the now cherished silver hair pressed to him and only smiled.

Intimate- "Ok, now look at those two," Zack ordered in a hushed tone. When the others at the bar turned their attention to the booth in the back, he continued. "See how…familiar they are? There's like… I don't know but I dare any of you to tell me that my belief that Reno and Rude are shacking up is unfounded!"

Juxtapose- "So, looks like I'm stuck with you again, yo," Reno smirked at Rude. The larger man cuffed his shoulder, returning the expression. The redhead's turned into a genuine smile and in unspoken unity, the partners headed down the street.

Kindred- He was not sure what to say. He had never expected to find someone who simply understood him. They had absolutely nothing in common on the surface, ignoring the military-based educations, and yet… there was an unusual connection between them. Sephiroth glanced at Squall and decided the younger man could easily become one of the select few he could call a friend.

Libertine- "You know, that's the biggest misconception everyone has when it comes to Seph," Zack noted with a deep frown. "Even when he was all crazy, he had a very strong set of morals. He never thought he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to whomever he wanted. He didn't run around killing the people of Nibelheim in an uninhibited manner. He truly believed that they were guilty of keeping Jenova captive."

Misanthrope- Leon stood off to the side of the small celebration with Sephiroth. The two watched the others in a detached manner, wondering why no one bothered to attempt to get them involved anymore. It wasn't that they disliked people in general, they were both just socially awkward.

Naiveté- "You know," Leon stated softly, studying the floor before him. "A lot of you talk about how Sora is so wonderfully innocent and naïve but if you seriously took the time to think about it, you'd see that he knows and understands things that we could never hope to."

Origins- Rude glanced at Reno, who shrugged and turned away. The bald Turk turned back to Sora and simply said, "Where we came from ceased to matter once we joined the Turks. For some of us, that was reason enough to join."

Pagan- Sephiroth, Aerith, Zack, Reno, Rude, Cloud, Yuffie and Cid continued their conversation, easily discussing that Lifestream of theirs along with Cetrans and symbiotic relationships and Weapons and something called Omega. Squall picked at his food, half-listening. Sometimes he felt like he was the only person on Radiant Garden that didn't believe in any of it.

Quotidian- Zack narrowed his eyes as Sora casually picked up the potion and fifty munny from between the crates and handed them over with a smile. The teen seemed in no way surprised to find the items just laying there. Zack chuckled as he took them. "They were right. You really do just find random things lying around like it's nothing."

Red- "My favorite color is red," Sephiroth commented, a hint of amusement to his voice as he took in both Zack and Cloud's surprised looks. "You would know that if you had bothered to ask me instead of relying on the fabrications of that silly fan club."

Small- Leon leaned slightly to the left, moving closer to Reno and Zell. As he spoke, his blue-grey eyes idly gazed over Zack, Sephiroth, Rude and Irvine. "Do either of you ever feel incredibly small compared to these guys?"

Tempting- "You want this, don't you?" whispered Zack, voice lusty. He moved deliberately forward, violet eyes fixed upon the man standing near the doorway. He teasingly held up his hand, coyly biting his lip at Sephiroth. "The freshly baked chocolate chip cookie is calling to you now."

Unique- Leon shook his head in disbelief as Yuffie finished up her diatribe. The female ninja had launched into a lengthy explanation as to her own personal opinion why the Defense System never worked properly, which somehow involved ice cream and the tidal changes of the moon. She looked at him expectantly and he could only say one thing: "You have a very unique perspective, Yuffie."

Violins- Rude did not expect to hear the soft, moving sounds of violins playing as he approached his apartment. He unlocked and opened the door to be greeted by Reno lying out on the sofa, eyes closed and body relaxed. The larger man smiled at the sight, deciding that Reno moving in with him was definitely a good move.

Weal- Zack continued to grimace as he angled his upper body way from Leon. He rubbed at his arm a moment before removing his hand and looking down at it. "Look what you did, Squall. I'm gonna tell everyone about how you beat me and now I've got the marks to prove it!"

Xenophobia- Sephiroth walked through town, head held high and stride unfaltering. Anyone looking at him would think that he was completely unaware of the stares he received, the way parents pulled their children closer or the occasional person's hand straying to a weapon at this completely foreign looking stranger in their mists. If they could read his thoughts, however, they would see that not only was he perfectly aware of all of it, the reactions hurt him deeply.

Yes-Man- Taking a slow, deep breath, Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he was being glared at by Reno and Rude but it wasn't his fault he had been given that impression about the Turks. If it had only been Cloud and Tifa to say that the group was fanatically loyal to Shinra, doing anything they were ordered, he would have been more likely to question it but with both Sephiroth and Aerith agreeing, it was a lot more believable.

Zany- "So whadya think, Seph?" Zack stood back, grinning as he admired the kids of the orphanage's handy work. When Sephiroth glared weakly at him, he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, come on. You had to know this was going to happen when you agreed to come for Zany Hair Day."


	7. InuAkiko

Here's another one for you all. My little sis (not really but I wish she was) gave me this one with the characters Zack, Squeon, Riku, Cloud, and Irvine. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know what you guys think of some of these. I like trying out odd ideas with these.

* * *

Abdicate- Riku grinned down at Cloud, pinning the older man beneath him. It was not often that he got that burning need to make Cloud relinquish control to him but when he did, he knew just by the way those blue eyes darkened that his lover was more turned on by the sudden role reversal than anything else.

Bold- "Wow," Irvine chuckled, watching Leon casually walk away from an undone Zack and the wall he had only moments ago had said man pressed against. As Leon approached him, he smirked and tipped his hat at him. "That was a pretty damn bold move there, Squall."

Coalition- Leon lifted an eyebrow as he read over the paper that Yuffie had so determinedly handed to him. He looked back at the young woman when he finished with it and without bravado tore the sheet up. He turned and walked away, ignoring her angry cries of outrage. There was no way he was recognizing her group of crazy yaoi fans as a legitimate political group.

Discomfit-Riku tried to not completely lose it, he really did. Normally it was fairly easy for him to take surprises and random turns of events in stride but when he caught his brother and…and…doing… There was no way he could not completely flip out.

Estrange- Zack had not felt this happy in a long time. Sephiroth was here, interacting with those who came over to talk to him and even going with Marlene and Denzel when they begged him to go with them to the dessert table. It delighted him to no end seeing his friend actually choosing to be a part and not keeping himself removed from the group.

Foray- Irvine took Yuffie by the scruff of her neck and held out his hand. The ninja princess pouted and reluctantly handed over the loot she had not moments ago pick-pocketed from him. He then released her and chuckled, "I told you trying to rob me was pointless."

Grunt- He knew that it no longer mattered to anyone but him. It made no difference to any of the others present that back then, he had only been a mere Infantryman, a grunt, in the Shinra army, unable to get into the SOLDIER program. He knew he should just let it go after all these years but whenever he got called into these meetings with Zack, Sephiroth, Leon and Zell, he could not help but feel he really didn't belong there.

Howl- "Seph, Zack," softly called out Riku as he turned up the stairs. The two canines stopped their mournful cries and left the front door to follow the young man to his bedroom. When he fell upon the bed, they looked at him sadly and he very weakly smiled at them. "I miss him too, guys."

Isolate- Leon stood at the opening of the Bailey's main structure, looking out at the view before it. They had been on Hollow Bastion for a week now. Aerith, Cid and Yuffie had found a house that they had all taken up residence in and though they had invited him to stay with them, he had politely declined. While he had come to know them well over the past few months, he didn't really know them and wasn't sure he wanted to become that close. Turning from the view, a small voice in his head chastised him for isolating himself out of fear yet again.

Jolt- Irvine blinked at Zell, feeling the shock of the short blond's casual statement course through him as if he had been struck by lightening. There was no way Zell could mean what he just said, no possible way. "You are fuckin' kidding me. There is no way Squall is shacking up with another guy."

Kangaroo- Leon looked between the three, brow furrowed in a mix of annoyance and confusion. Zack and Irvine had been singing the same damn song all day and now Sora was joining in. Shaking his head, he finally asked, "All right, what the heck does 'tie me kangaroo down sport' even mean?"

Loll- Leon glared weakly at the pair lolling around headquarters. Zack and Irvine were both slouched in chairs, booted feet on the table. Zack's head was thrown back and Irvine's fell forward, cowboy hat slanted down. Leon growled, "Great, I finally break Cloud from his laziness and now I have you two to deal with."

Mongoose- Irvine sighed as he and the others watched Demyx's precious Taffy take down his Pokemon yet again. How many times did he have to explain this? "Of course she doesn't look like a mongoose. Darlin' is a Zangoose."

Nondescript- Leon looked over the assembled group and pinched the scarred bridge of his nose. While the job was a simple infiltration, it was going to be extremely difficult to chose someone to do it. No one among them in any way fit the description of 'nondescript'.

Obsolete- It was a harsh and painful realization. After Sora had made sure he was okay and informed him to hang back, he watched as Cloud, Leon and Sora easily fought their way through the canyon. They knew exactly what to do, what they were up against and the Heartless were nothing to them. It was then that it struck Zack that while he was still an excellent fighter, his skills were now totally out-of-date.

Penguin- "Riku and Cloud highly recommended this place and we both know how picky Cloud can be," Zack stated, holding the door open for Aerith. He followed his girlfriend in and they were both immediately greeted by a large, fancy dinning hall being handled by a half-dozen penguin servers. "And I am never going to get used to things like this."

Quaint- Riku stood before his best friend's house, taking in the familiar sight with a faint smile. The house was one of the smaller one's on the block with a simple, homey feel to it. There was something very unique to it and Riku was not at all surprised that this place, which had been more his home than his own, was the only thing he had truly missed while they were gone.

Reluctant- Leon wasn't sure what to make of Riku's declaration. He knew that things between the teen and Cloud were strained; he knew that there had always been a strong connection between himself and Riku. As much as he found himself wanting to believe Riku's words, wanted to explore the possibilities that could unfold, he could not help but think this was only the young man's attempt to distract himself from his relationship's current rough spot and in the end, he would end up losing out to Cloud.

Serenade- Riku shook his head, desperately trying to shut off the soft whispers drifting through his mind like a terrible serenade. He didn't want to listen, didn't want to hear those artificially loving words but he could not deny her all encompassing song as it wrapped itself around his heart and slowly consumed him.

Tribulation- "What Squall's trying to say, kid," Irvine smirked at the other man, casually leaning back and setting his feet up upon the only vacant chair of the table they were sitting at, is that life is nuttin' but trials and tribulations but that's what makes it interesting."

Uproarious- There was a moment of absolute stillness. No one dared to even breathe for fear of attracting Cloud's wrath upon them. However it was soon too much for Zack and he busted out laughing. He was quickly joined by the others, everyone laughing so hard that there were tears forming and pains in sides.

Vice- Locking the door behind him, Leon crossed the bedroom and knelt down before the bed. Reaching under it, he pulled out a small bag. Quickly opening it, he smiled almost insanely at the revealed items. He knew if anyone ever found out about his little addiction, he would never hear the end of it.

Wanton- Trying very hard not to laugh, Zack turned his head and buried his face into Cloud's shoulder. While the blond didn't appear to be nearly as amused, Zack could feel his suppressed mirth. "So which of us is going to explain to Sora that when we talk about Riku and wanton in the same sentence, we're not talking about the food?"

Xylophone- "Ugh!" Irvine moaned, throwing his pillow over his head. His muffled voice drifted out from beneath it. "I swear to never come home drunk again, Squall! Now tell Zell and Yuffie to stop it with the damn xylophone!"

Yearning- Riku smiled to himself as he watched his best friends run around collecting various items for their long awaited for journey. For months now, he had been feeling this increasingly desperate need to leave these boring, familiar islands for places unknown. This past week had been nearly unbearable as he struggled to control his deep-seated longing to be anywhere but here but tomorrow he would finally be on his way.

Zephyr- "Damnit, Squall!" Irvine cursed, one step away from a temper tantrum. He followed the Gunblader moodily, his rifle sitting casually upon his shoulder. "I'm not losing my touch! There was a wind and it threw my aim off!"


	8. Sassy Aloo

This one turned out... really random. It's probably not very good but oh well, I tried and had some fun with it. This is Sassy Aloo's and uses Axel, Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Tidus.

* * *

Azure- Sora studied the picture, holding it carefully, trying not to get any fingerprints on it as he examined it. He took a long time, absorbing every little detail of the extra person in this copy of the photo as opposed to the one Hayner and the others had on Twilight Town. He had never taken the time to seriously look at him but now that he did, only one thing really struck him, causing a part of his heart to tighten. "We have the same eyes."

Blissom- Axel scowled as he ducked into Demyx's room, closing the door quickly behind him. He leaned against it for a moment, catching his breath before answering the musician's questioning look. "I'm hiding from Larxene. I swear the bitch is in heat or something."

Collage- Kairi attached the last picture and leaned back. Sora grinned as he looked over their photo mosaic. The two had been working on it all night and now it was finally finished; a collection of images and various quotes and things that described their relationship with Riku. They had decided it was a perfect present for the silvered teen as he moved to Radiant Garden and away from them. The three would always have these memories no matter how far apart they were.

Deity- "Whoa! Whoa! Wait!" Sora struggled as the short, teddy bear looking creatures lifted him up. They somehow carried him to a small clearing and set him upon a chair made of strapped together sticks and logs. Beside him was another chair, this one occupied by a golden human-looking robot, who leaned over and whispered loudly. "Don't complain, they think you're some kind of god. It's the only reason they aren't going to eat you."

El Dorado- This had to be the most ridiculous assignment ever. Axel rubbed at his arms with numb fingers as he trekked along the snow covered pass. Xigbar and Luxard had handed him the mission sheet, saying that he was to locate the city of El Dorado and take as much gold as possible. If this turned out to be a prank, he would toast both of them.

Figure- Roxas whipped around, just catching sight of that black coated figure disappearing behind the Item Shop. He narrowed his eyes, debating is he should follow it. He knew he was being followed and had been for several days now. The figure never tried to come close, however, and there was nothing threatening per say about it but it still gave him a bad feeling. He was obviously being stalked but why? That was what he needed to know.

Goblin- Sora really did not know why it was such a surprise. With all the strange things he had seen on all of the worlds he had traveled, this was really such a minor thing. However, when that goblin came to the desk and began casually explaining all of the different types of bank accounts they had, he could not help but stare.

Heroine- "Oh, no!" Tidus protested loudly. He pointed a finger at Selphie as he scowled, ignoring the three other members of their project group's snickers. "I am not playing the heroine! I don't care how historically accurate it is for men to play women!"

Incubus- Kairi snorted, giving Sora an amused look. Honestly, the boy was so cute sometimes and he came up with some of the most random ideas. "Yes, Sora, I suppose technically a gay incubus would be a succubus."

Jedi- Roxas glared at Axel before whapping him upside the head. "First, lightsabers have handles and cut through just about everything they touch which the Superior's don't. Second, Jedi don't use red colored lightsabers. Those are Sith blades which would be more fitting anyway, idiot."

Kinetic- "Dude!" Sora sat up from his laying position on the floor. An open comic book rested before him, tilted a bit by his abrupt change in position. "This Gambit guy can charge anything with kinetic energy and throw the stuff at people so that the thing explodes! I wanna be able to do that!"

Legend- Tidus blinked and stared at the notice in his hand. He usually just tossed the alumni newsletters away but the headline on this one got his attention. The sports association had announced their three picks for the Blitzball Legends and there, first on the list, was his name. Not Wakka, not Lakkam. Him. It had to be some kind of mistake; he was no legend.

Music- Roxas stopped writing and looked up. The others had all stopped whatever they were doing and were watching him. Everyone, that is, with the exception of Demyx, who was still strumming his sitar and began begging him to keep singing. When Axel, Marluxia and Xaldin nodded their agreement, the blond blushed but quietly began singing again.

Nosedive- Sora ignored the others' cries of alarm as he laughed hysterically. He had complete control of the situation and waited until the absolute last moment before pulling the ship back up and eased it into a once again even flight. He glanced smugly toward Donald, figuring that would finally show the duck he could fly. However, he caught sight of Leon and Cloud's glares and sheepishly handed the controls back to Cloud. Maybe showing-off with those two onboard was a bad idea.

Obnoxious- Kairi turned her face skyward, asking the higher powers to give her reprise. She had thought that when she left the Islands, she had left these childish, annoying, obnoxious, male shenanigans behind but here Hayner and Pence where engaged in the same antics as Sora, Tidus, Wakka and occasionally Riku still got into. The only difference here was that the two usually united against Seifer and his gang instead of against one another.

Pastel- He ran his hand across the thin paper's surface, the fingertips of his black gloves becoming lightly coated with the muted colors of the pastels used to create the images drawn upon the sheet. Though the art was rather childish in appearance, there was something terribly powerful to it. Whether it was simply because he knew what the results of the piece's creation were or what the actual art showed, he did not know. A tear drop hit the surface, smearing the design and he decided it really did not matter either way.

Quarters- "No, it's totally cool!" Sora exclaimed, trying to regain the group's interest after Riku had so thoroughly managed to turn them against the idea. "Don't listen to Riku! Just cause I learned the game from a pirate doesn't mean I only know how to cheat at Quarters!"

Renew- Axel stared at Zexion for a moment. He then folded his arms angrily. "Come on, Zex, stop playin' me! We don't even have library cards so how can I renew one! Now let me in, I have a report due in twenty minutes!"

Stadium- "Holy…" Tidus breathed out. The thirteen-year-old had never been to an actual blitzball stadium before and the pictures and TV broadcasts did not capture the sheer size of the place. Imaging the huge space filled with fans, the sphere in the middle filled and rippling with the movement of players, he knew that he had to be a part of that as soon as he was eligible. He glanced at Wakka beside him and grinned. "I am so making the team with you next year."

Tinker- Kairi's lower lip trembled and her eyes began filling with tears. It couldn't be… She just couldn't believe… After a long moment, she burst into tears and threw her arms around her father's neck. She then released him and dropped down before the small puppy prancing around her feet. "I'm gonna name him Tinker!"

Ultima- Sora frowned, studying the weapon in his hand. After all the effort he put into finding the ingredients and that cursed recipe, he had expected something a little more… impressive looking. The new keyblade was certainly complicated in appearance but there was something decidedly… weak about it. Maybe it was just the coloring. He shrugged and ran for the group of Heartless before him, simply hoping the thing was more powerful than it looked.

Voice- Roxas' eyes widened slightly. He slowly brought his hand up to his mouth in shock, no longer paying any attention to the silver-haired youth across the square. Two things struck him in that moment: one, he had directly responded when the other called him Sora; two, his voice had not been his own. He honestly could not say which of those facts scared him more.

Wolfish- It took Sora a minute to recognize the type of smile Axel was now giving him. He had often seen that same expression on Riku just before he and Cloud would disappear in a hurry. Swallowing thickly, the young man chuckled nervously. He couldn't tell if Axel was giving it for the same reason Riku did but either way, he knew he was in trouble.

Xiphoid- Rolling her eyes, Kairi gave up on the book Selphie had insisted that she read and tossed it aside. The other girl had gone on about how it was _so_ hot and refused to shut up about the two main characters, whom Kairi did have to admit also reminded her of Leon and Zack, so Kairi had finally decided to give it a shot. The writing, however, was hacky at best and as soon as they described the dominate man using his penis 'like a sword', it lost all credibility.

Yare- Tidus was extremely grateful for all of the training blitzball had forced him into. He had a lot of stamina and was very quick on his feet which was the only thing saving him from Riku's wrath after he made a… insinuation about the other's boyfriend. He somehow managed to keep far enough away from the pursuing older teen that he had time to turn and shout out, "Hey, if I were gay, I'd pick Sephiroth over you, too!"

Zephyr- "I applaud you, Axel," Roxas muttered bitterly. He shook out his dirt-saturated blond spikes and glanced in concern at the walls of the rickety building they had taken shelter in. "Only you could 'accidentally' time it so we arrived in Kansas in the middle of a tornado!"


	9. SirIntegra

This one was difficult and I don't think it went too well but some are really good. Please tell me the ones you like and the ones you don't. This is SirIntegra's using the characters Riku, Sora, Paine, Leon and Loz.

* * *

Anaconda- "My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!" Sora hummed along loudly, bopping around in time with his headphones. It wasn't until he noticed Leon, Cid, and Aerith staring at him that he had actually sung that part out loud.

bereaved- Loz sniffled as he accepted a cup of hot chocolate from the brown-haired woman. She was nice enough to him, acting in the way he always believed that Mother would have if she had been able to return. This only made him feel worse and the tears returned. Not only had she been taken away, it looked like his brothers were gone, too.

catatonic- He stared at the back of Yuffie's head as she stomped away, slightly confused by the young woman's angry words. She had, in her own unique way, compared him to someone in a come. Leon didn't agree with that at all because if he were catatonic, he doubt he'd be feeling any of the pain or guilt he lived with everyday.

die- Riku narrowed his eyes darkly at the other males as they snickered over Tidus' off-handed comment. It took a moment for the words to process and when they did… He immediately turned and began chasing his best friend. "You are going to _die_, Sora!"

enigmatic- Sora pouted and crossed his arms. As Leon walked away, the fourteen-year-old glared at the man's retreating form. He liked Leon, he really did but the man was so infuriatingly enigmatic sometimes!

frivolous- Scrunching up his face, Loz tried to understand Yazoo's logic. Try as he did, he simply could not grasp what his brother was saying. As far as he could tell, Yazoo was wasting munny with that stuff. Just how was spending all of their funds on hair products going to help them find their other brothers?

garrote- This absolutely could not be happening. He felt the cold, metal rope press against his jugular, chilling the neck of his skin. He knew he had done wrong, had hurt a great many people but he never thought it would come down to this. He had believed that his good deeds would somehow negate his sins. As his breath became labored and the metal tightened, he knew he was wrong.

hiatus- Paine flew back, yanking her recently found treasure out of Riku, Zack, Leon and Sephiroth's reach. She had no idea any of them would react so strongly to the item but now that she did, she would use that to her advantage. "So, tell me, how much is this missing fourth act of Loveless worth to?"

ignite- "Crap! Sora frantically swatted at Donald's now flaming tail feathers. "I'm sorry! I guess I don't have that fire spell down as well as I thought!"

juxtapose- "Dude!" Sora pulled on Loz's arm and positioned him beside Paine. He then stepped back and angled his head with great amusement. "You two have almost the exact same haircut!"

kaleidoscope- She attempted to open her eyes. All around her, there were only insane swirls of blacks, grays and some random streaks of purple and white. What was up, down, side; it was impossible to tell. There was absolutely nothing but the discerning movement of these jumbled up colors and she had to close her eyes again before she became dizzy.

luminous- "Sora," Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like you but if you say one more thing about people being luminous beings trapped in crude matter in that horribly annoying voice, _I'll_ go Jenova on your ass."

murmur- Loz glanced at Yazoo before both placed their attention on Kadaj. The 'leader' of their trio laid in a fitful sleep, murmuring something incomprehensible. Kadaj did this every time he slept and it always worried the other two. They didn't know what he was hearing but judging by the way he tensed up and reacted, it had to be something terrible.

nostalgia- Paine listened to Yuna and Rikku bicker, glancing between them as they shot words back and forth. Things had not been this… normal since they had randomly appeared on this world and in these bodies. She actually found herself smiling a bit at the familiarity of it all.

omnipresent- He smiled tightly to himself, realizing that everything was going to be okay. Sora was like an ethereal being, some kind of living guiding light that was always there even when he wasn't physically present. He was constantly surrounded by him no matter where he went and because of that, he was never alone.

pretentious- Popping his neck, Leon changed his grip and lifted Revolver for another pass. He wasn't doing this to defeat Sephiroth per say, though that was definitely the goal. He had only agreed to this match to prove that Cloud wasn't the only one who could kill the arrogant One-Winged Angel. It was about time a mere 'human' did it.

quintessential- Chuckling, Sora watched Riku somehow manage to start dinner, burp Ayden, let the dogs out and wipe up a small spill on the counter all at practically the same time. When Riku glanced back at him, he grinned. "You really are the quintessential housewife, Ku."

raucous- Leon avoided everyone's gaze as he crossed the castle foyer. He knew they were all looking at him and while he knew he should be at least slightly embarrassed that they had likely heard everything that had been happening in the coatroom, he found that he didn't much care at the moment. Zack had been totally right, there really was something different about loud, rowdy sex.

stylistic- Riku rolled his eyes at Sephiroth as the man left the arena and approached him. At his brother's inquiring look, the teen shook his head. "For such a shadowy, dark figure you sure as hell are flashy."

tenacious- Sora grinned widely at Donald, folding his arms proudly. "See? You say I'm tenacious like it's a bad thing but if I wasn't, where would we be now? Huh? Huh? Sleeping on the streets, that's where!"

ubiquitous- Loz stood before Sephiroth, completely stunned. For his entire existence, he had always been keenly aware of the man's presence. Sephiroth was someone who was always there, was with them everywhere he, Yazoo and Kadaj went. To have him now here, standing calmly in front of him in the flesh was an over-whelming experience.

vehement- "No!" Riku shouted, reaching up and pulling violently at his hair. He fought back the sudden, intense wave of pure emotion that slammed into his heart. It hit him so hard, he couldn't even name what exactly it was. All he knew was that it was agonizing and if it didn't stop soon, it would likely destroy him.

willy- Paine cracked her knuckles and straightened her black leather halter-top. She turned her back on the man whom now lay crumbled up on the ground with a scowl. Despite this, there was a dark humor to her voice. "No, I do not want to meet your pet Willy."

xenophobia- "It isn't that Riku is completely anti-social," Sora explained, trying to make the others see why the silvered teen had rushed off after his very brief introduction to them. "It's just that after everything he went through, he's afraid of strangers. I guess I can't blame him with how the last set he met used him."

zoology- Riku watched Loz as he carefully tended to the injured chocobo's leg. When Sora had brought them out here to help the wounded animal, he hadn't understood why his friend chose them. Now as he observed the muscular remnant, he began realizing that Loz was often the one to take of the sick or injured animals people found. Maybe the man had a future here after all.


	10. Sudden Change of Heart

Hey, all. Warning you now: most of this likely sucks and is horribly OOC. I am NOT very familiar with three, well four, of the characters so PLEASE review and tell me if I was even close and if there's any of these that are decent, okay?

This is Sudden Change of Heart's list with the characters Laguna, Rinoa, Sephiroth, Elena and Dr Finklestein.

* * *

Atrophied- Sephiroth smiled tightly as the field reports from the first advanced training mission came in. The rather complicated operation had gone smoothly and the field commanders were sending admirable comments with their reports. It was very refreshing to know that his military leadership skills had not atrophied.

Bedlam- Laguna stared at chaos that was Yuffie, Sora, Zell and Selphie trying to organize an orderly meeting. He glanced at Squall, noting the amused look on his face. "I don't know which is crazier, watching these guys or that you seem to enjoy their insanity."

Concupiscent- Sephiroth finished reading the passage in Riku's psychology book then very slowly closed it. He allowed himself a moment to collect himself before turning and addressing everyone else in the room. "If any of you _ever_ imply again that I have or ever had an Oedipus Complex toward Mother, I will make you wish I simply killed you."

Deflate- Laguna did not like the way Zack seemed to deflate at his comment but it was the ex-SOLDIER's next words that had both himself and Squall looking at each other in confusion. What did he mean by he finally understood where Squall's sarcasm came from?

Elbow- Rinoa smiled innocently, acting as if she had not just elbowed Squall in the ribs. "What he really meant was that he would be thrilled to volunteer to sit in the carnival's dunking tank, wouldn't you, Squall?"

Furniture- Elena blushed a bit at Tseng's question. The very notion of shopping normally was appalling but furniture shopping with Tseng? Did he even have to ask? He should have already known that she'd go anywhere and do anything for him.

Gobble- "Eww," was all Rinoa could say as she watched the puppy Zack gobble down his food. She looked over at her own dog and stated firmly, "If I ever see you eat like that, Angelo, I'm giving you away."

Hanker- Dr. Finklestein watched Halloween Town's two silver-haired visitors with keen interest. He could tell just by looking at them that they were someone's creation and near flawless ones at that, it was something all decent scientists could do. Excitement and eagerness built up within him and he formed a desperate desire to thoroughly research the pair as soon as possible.

Inconspicuous- It was subtle at first but Sephiroth quickly realized what was happening and he knew exactly why. While he tried to not notice, he only became increasingly obvious and he quickly grew intrigued. The next time he caught him eyeing him, he was going to do something about it.

Jocund- Rinoa bit her lip, unsure if she was happy about this development or not. She really wanted to dislike Zack but found in nearly impossible to. The man was just so high-spirited that it seemed odd that he and Squall were together and yet somehow it made sense. She decided that in the end, she was mostly happy for Squall and that liking Zack was not such a bad thing.

Kink- "Ugh!" The doctor pounded a fist on his worktable. He had been trying and trying to get a precise amount of conditioning liquid added to his latest experiment but it just kept coming out in clumps and no change to the formula helped. In frustration, he looked over and noticed a kink in the feeder tube. Scowling, he fixed it himself, deciding it wasn't worth the ridicule Sally would give him if he told her to.

Lengthy- Leon continued with his spiel, which was more like a speech, without even looking at his audience. Laguna tried not to tune him out but everyone seemed to be getting bored with the lengthy breakdown of details that they really didn't need to know. Deciding something needed to be done, he interrupted, "Cut to the chase, Squall, you're getting anal on everyone again."

Marooned- Sephiroth could not believe this. It was bad enough that he was left stranded on this world that was seemingly devoid of intelligent life, but he was not bereft here alone. He really would have preferred to be stuck her by himself but no, he had a companion and as he listened to Laguna talk he came to a firm conclusion. Leonhart was right, the man was an idiot.

Niggardly- Laguna ignored the glares he was getting from Squall and Scrooge as he continued handing out ice cream to the group of kids outside the ice cream shop. "I'm sure you aren't a miserly enough person to be unwilling to give a little something to these poor, over-heated kids, Mr. McDuck. It's not like you have any need to be stingy."

Obsession- "It is not an obsession," Sephiroth stated flatly, correcting once again Zack's misguided belief that he was some sort of addict. Even as he said it, he was moving to horde the plate that Aerith set down. "I simply enjoy indulging in a couple of cookies now and then."

Pneumatic- She felt like all the air had been taken from her lungs as she processed the words that Squall, her Squall, had just said to her. She waited for her breath to return but it didn't. It wasn't until the black-haired man beside Squall ordered her to breathe that she was able to inhale again, albeit rather shakily, and try to understand what she was being told.

Quiescent- Sephiroth closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. For the past three days, Mother had been whispering to him at an insistent rate and today, finally, she had retreated and he was granted some tranquility. While he knew it would not last, he forced himself to not dwell on it and take what he could for as long as he could.

Rapscallion- The one called Irvine winked at her before heading off with Leon. Elena frowned and looked to Tseng and asked, "Is he going to be as much trouble as I think he is?" His answering smile did not assure her.

Spatula- Rinoa ducked as Squall flicked the spatula at her. She held her hands up defensively, all the while giggling. "Okay, okay! I promise to stay away from the stove but my cooking isn't that bad and you know it! I only poisoned you once!"

Tangled- Sephiroth stared down at Dr. Finklestein, a sadistic little smirk pulling at his lips as the scientist trying frantically to free himself of the tendrils that tangled around him, slowly pulling tighter and crushing him. As the life was literally chocked out of him, the silver-haired man simply watched in silence. This would be the last time the doctor referred to him as Hojo's experiment.

Umpire- She did not blink as Zack laid into her, yelling that there was no way she could have called that ball a strike. Before he could finish, Sora was getting her face and hollering that she had totally let Reno steal second base which was completely unfair. As they continued screaming at her, Elena shifted her eyes at Tseng who was smirking at her and vowed revenge on the man for ordering to act as umpire.

Vagabond-Laguna watched Squall, or rather Leon, interact with the people he called family now from a several feet away. It was good to see him happy again and he smiled a little as he decided it was time to head off again. Though it might have been nice to actually talk to the man, he decided, as he always did when he came by to check up on him, that it was best if he stayed away, only stopping by when his travels had him nearby.

Warmonger- "You misunderstand me again," Sephiroth sighed, flicking his bangs back. "I have never sought to promote war or conflict. Despite my training and many of my actions over the years, I'm actually a bit of a pacifist, not that any of you would believe that. I'm simply too aware of the fact that there are many situations that can only be resolved in a war-like manner."

Xanthippe- Elena carefully fixed her blonde hair with her fingers and then straightened her jacket and tie. With a bit of a flounce she turned and walked away from Reno, who was doubled over with a pained expression on his face. "I am not an ill-tempered woman."

Yank- "You are yanking my chain," Laguna stated simply, disbelieving what the long-spiked, raven-haired man before him was saying. "Squall has become gay? That boy is never happy."

Zest- Dr. Finklestein eyed the item warily, confused as to what exactly he had been given as a Christmas gift from an anonymous person. He removed the small box from its wrapping and held it up, glancing at Sally curiously as she giggled. "What is soap?"


	11. Winged Scythe

Yes, it's another one. Reviews on these would really be awesome cause some of the ideas I would like to expand on if there's interest. Oh, all the Saw references are my wonderful girlfriend's influence (she does the Sora-Saw obsession).

That said, this is Winged Scythe's alphabit list using Demyx, Leon, Tifa, Sora, and Cid.

* * *

Articulate- Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie stared at Cid in disbelief. Yuffie sputtered a little and Leon frowned curiously at their reaction to Cid's long and detailed plan for engineering a new power grid. When Tifa noticed his look, she shook her head. "Neither of us have ever heard Cid speak with such clear articulation before… or go more than three sentences without swearing."

Baseboard- "Ha!" Sora exclaimed as he showed off his work to Leon and Cloud. "I told you I was good in woodshop! My baseboard looks way better than either of yours and I put it in better! Next time, believe me when I say I know what I'm doing!"

Course- It was at that moment that Demyx knew it was over, not only for him but ultimately for everyone left in the Organization. In the beginning, they had been like a mighty river that could have washed over everything in its path but as time went on, that river had splinted off with small pieces leaving the whole to become a mockery of what it was. As he faded away, Demyx knew that he along with the others, had all run their course.

Doily- Leon couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it. There was something…twistedly amusing about the way Cid cursed and screamed as he ordered everyone to sit at the table and drink their 'godamn tea' considering the table in question was rather delicately set with doilies under the porcelain tea set.

Encase- Tifa chuckled at the grossed out looks she was getting from not only Marlene and Denzel but Yuffie and Sora as well. She continued pulling the skin off that was encasing the sausage. "No one ever told any of you that sausage was encased in animal intestine? Ask Scrooge sometime what haggis is made from."

Fair- "Your last name is Fair?" Leon asked in disbelief. When Zack nodded in confirmation, the younger man laughed loudly. "You're Fair and I'm Squall and we were brought together by a man named Cloud. There's something terribly amusing about that."

Gaunt- As Jack Skellington walked away, Sora leaned over and whispered to Goofy, "Either that guy never ate when he was still alive or he's totally anorexic because he is just disgustingly skinny. I mean, I've seen skeletons in school and they have never been that narrow or fine. Maybe he had a calcium deficiency."

Horror- "Oh!" Demyx scrunched his face up in disgust and turned it slightly away from the images on the screen. Beside him, Sora laughed hysterically and started detailing the difference of this game from the others in the series, just as he had all of the others. The musician felt a little sick and he asked himself yet again why he had agreed to watch Saw III with the boy.

Impertinent- Sora pouted at his new friend for a moment before barreling over and grabbing her arm. He dragged her over to the others, blatantly ignoring the girl's rather weak protests. "As a matter of fact, Harley, we are very impertinent around here and I'm gonna make sure to learn to be so, too!"

Jenova- Demyx stared at Reno for a long moment before shaking his head sharply and yanking the folder away from him. He really couldn't believe that the redhead had even suggested such a thing. "No, Reno, I don't think Riku and Cloud would appreciate us trying to name it Jenova."

Kaleidoscope- The world disappeared in a kaleidoscope of swirling colors. Red, blue, purple, green, gold, gray, orange, all of them in their various shades whirled their way around his visual field as he sank to his knees. The hit to the back of his head hadn't hurt much but Sora knew as the mayhem of color morphed into black that he was in serious trouble.

Ludicrous- Leon stared out at the view given by one of the remaining towers of the castle. He surveyed the broken and battered town below him and was surprised by his own laugh. It was ludicrous of him to even consider attempting to restore this world. The task he had placed before him was virtually impossible but he didn't care. It was what he had to do.

Magick- Tifa knelt beside Aerith and copied the other woman's movements exactly. She hadn't expected the sense of empowerment the ritual brought on to feel so different than the feeling that came with drawing upon what was considered regular magic. With this magick, she truly felt like she was part of the world around her and it was a more peaceful experience than she had ever had.

Nefarious- Sora chuckled in a bone-chilling way and glanced at his painted up stuffed chocobo. His plan was perfect and no one would see it coming. "Sometimes, Billycobo, it's good to have everyone think you aren't capable of wicked plans."

Ocular- Tifa sighed and went to the booth Reno was snoring in. The redhead had been obviously exhausted when he came in and had passed out after his first drink. Gently she removed the goggles from his head so that he wasn't sleeping on them and studied them for a moment. She had always wondered why the Turk wore them at all considering he never used them. Setting them on the table, she made a note to simply ask him some time.

Pheromone- "Ugh! Get 'em away!" Demyx pretty much screeched as he attempted to frantically shoo away the Nocturne Heartless that were clustering around him. Everywhere he went, if there were Nocturne in the area, they would swarm him. He was starting to think Axel was right with his crackpot pheromone idea.

Quixotic- Leon was ready for the punch Cloud aimed at him and avoided it easily. He took hold of the blond's wrist as it passed him and twisted it around, taking control of the other man and locking him in a tight hold to keep him from furthering his attack. In a calm voice he repeated his statement, "Everyone sees it but you. This pointless battle you insist on continuing with Sephiroth has to stop. The entire thing has become ridiculous and no one is going to support you with it anymore."

Remorse- "I should have never… I knew it was a bad idea but I did it anyway. Now, everything's a mess again and I wish like hell I had never done it." Sora stared morosely out the window as rain streaked down the glass. "It'll never be okay with him again and it's all my fault."

Silver- Leon did his best to ignore the snickers he was getting from Zack, Cloud and Riku. He thanked Aerith for telling him and simply pulled out the impossibly long strand of silver hair sticking out from his collar. He then continued talking.

Tigger- Tifa was torn between being highly amused and thoroughly annoyed. Marlene and Denzel had been bouncing around the marketplace for a full twenty minutes, singing some song about tops made out of rubber and bottoms made of springs and generally calling everyone's attention to them as the small family shopped. Glancing at Rude, she quietly declared, "I don't think I'm letting them go with Sora to the 100 Acre Woods anymore."

Universal- "Ugh!" Demyx threw the remote away from him in disgust and frustration. He glared hatefully at the television. "They call the damn thing a universal remote but absolutely _no one_ can get it to work!"

Valedictorian- "Wha…?" Sora sputtered in complete disbelief. Both Tidus and Kairi hovered behind him, each in similar states as they gasped at Selphie. "How the heck did _you_ manage to make valedictorian?"

Wiccan- Demyx watched his target with rapt curiosity. When Xemnas told him she was a witch, he had immediately pictured the typical storybook nightmare with wrinkled skin, warts, deformed body… an old hag with magic spells meant to harm. This woman was young, beautiful and vibrant and her magic seemed to only be used to heal, protect and create. Maybe this Wiccan was a witch but she definitely wasn't one of the bad ones. In fact, Demyx decided that he rather liked what she appeared to represent.

Xenophilia- "I don't know if I can make you understand," said Sora, not bringing himself to look at his mother's face. "I want to stay here but… I just love being around new cultures and meeting foreign people. I love being out _there_ and I just…can't stay in one place anymore."

Youth- Leon had to fight against the urge to smile as he turned away from the sight of Cid walking away. As he set back to work, he did allow a faint chuckle of amusement. It had been a long time since he really thought about how young he still was but Cid… Cid refused to acknowledge him as anything but another one of the youths the gruff man had declared himself guardian of.

Zinna- When Marlene handed him the small bouquet of flowers, Cid felt something prickle the corners of his eyes. The others in the room likely thought that the moisture collecting there were due to some allergy but they were far from right. Shera had adored Zinna flowers.


	12. Xejicka

This...was a REALLY strange one and I probably didn't do very well with it. Xejicka asked for Stitch, Sephiroth, Hojo, Vexen and Rufus (there's an odd assortment). Let me know which of these worked and which didn't, okay?

* * *

Argue- It was the most amusing thing Sephiroth had ever seen. His blue-furred recent companion was arguing rather passionately with Yuffie. Only the odd word could be understood but Yuffie attempted to make sense of it anyway. What was most amusing was that judging by Leon's face, Stitch was winning.

Bash- "Alright! That's it!" Vexen leapt to his feet and summoned his shield. "The next person to imply that I'm sleeping with Marluxia if getting their head bashed in!"

Cucumber- Professor Hojo did not understand why Scarlett was so interested in a silly, elementary experiment. It did not further science, it wasn't even remotely useful information to learn. Why would anyone care if they could make cucumbers exactly eight inches long and one and a half inches thick?

Dork- Stitch was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. The little monster found the word Riku had used to describe Tron a total riot and he vowed to use it, too, from that day on. He only stopped laughing long enough to shout, "Yeah, dork!"

Eccentric- Rufus Shinra arched an eyebrow in reaction to the accusation aimed at him. Rather annoyed with constantly having to defend himself, he decided to stir-up a bit of trouble. "My father had a saying: poor people are crazy; rich people are eccentric."

Freeze- "Heh, heh, heh! So that's what happened to her." Hojo flicked his greasy bangs back. "Foolish woman. To think freezing herself in a Mako crystal would stop the Jenova cells within her! She forgets how we found the specimen in the first place. Ah well, it saves me the trouble of eliminating her."

Gripe- Sephiroth sighed as he listened to Riku carry on; complaining yet again about all of the things Cloud had done that week to annoy him. Again, Sephiroth found himself wondering how two people who so obviously loved one another could have so many gripes about each other. He sincerely hoped that if he ever fell in love, this would not be an aspect of the relationship.

Harsh- Vexen frowned deeply as Zexion strode away. For the past ten minutes, the slate-haired Nobody had torn into him about what a waste of time his experiments were. To make the matter worse, he had done so with Marluxia standing right there listening. Fighting back the urge to cry, he glanced at Marluxia. "Well, he didn't have to be so harsh about it."

Ignorant- He watched on in amazement as Reno easily stepped in and handled the situation. It was then that he realized just how ignorant to what most citizens of Midgar called reality. Having spent his entire life on the plate, never even considering venturing into the slums, he had assured that he would be isolated with the people who in one shape or form depended on him to live. At that moment, he made the decision to end his ignorance and learn all he could about this subculture. Then he would decide if it would survive.

Juice- "Interesting." Hojo pushed his glasses back up. "So Sephiroth is refusing to drink milk but nearly devours all types of juice. Well, if he's going to be obstinate, he shall have to learn his place. From now on no juice; He'll learn to appreciate what he is given."

Kappa- Sephiroth glowered at the wall listing the current rankings in the latest round of the Coliseum games. He didn't know how but somehow he was now in 10th place. It was ludicrous; ever since battling that insolent child with the oversized key-weapon (not to mention shoes), his rank had steadily dropped. It was as if losing to that boy had managed to shake his confidence and that simply would not do. He would reclaim top spot no matter what the cost.

Leap- "That has to be the largest leap in logic I have ever heard," Vexen stated, irritation in his voice. Internally, however, he was leaping for joy. Though they didn't know it, Roxas and Demyx had just given him the solution to correcting the experiment he had been stuck on for weeks. It was a good thing that they didn't realize just how smart they really were.

Mad- Hojo dropped the newspaper on the table and cackled to himself. He stood and strolled over to one of the large, fluid-filled cylinders and pushed up his glasses. Lately, the company had been slacking in its control over the media and there had been an increasing number of articles coming in from other cities about the 'mad' Science Department of the Shinra Corporation. There was nothing 'mad' about wanting to create perfection.

Nice- Watching as all of the groundwork he had so carefully laid out began to unfold exactly as planned, Sephiroth smiled wickedly. He had played nice with the people of Radiant Garden, acted the part of a man seeking atonement for his sins, and earned everyone's trust. That was over now and he could once again be himself. All of these people were about to see just how nice he truly was.

Open- Not entirely sure why, Sephiroth knelt down and held out his arms. Stitch studied him for a long moment with teary eyes, also uncertain about this. He then scampered forward and into the winged man's open arms. As Sephiroth embraced him, he decided that he enjoyed having another being to open up to that would simply understand.

Prone- Hojo carefully read the test results then examined the prone body on the table. Outside of a few pained mutterings that were completely incomprehensible, the subject had shown little sign of life since the last Mako infusion. It was obvious that this blond infantryman was a complete waste of his time and he scowled. It appeared both of his new experiments were going to be failures.

Queen- Opening a corridor, Vexen made a disapproving noise. When Marluxia glanced at him quizzically, the blond barked out a laugh. "That woman was pathetic. You make a better Queen of Hearts and would probably take better care of those rose bushes, too."

Rich- "Do you want to know what it's like to be rich?" Rufus asked Sora seriously. "Yes, you will rarely be in a position where you wonder where your next meal comes from, you can buy anything you want; buy most any person you want. And you spend your entire life wondering who of your friends would still be so if it were not for the simple fact that you have nearly unlimited funds. That's what it is to be rich."

Steam- Screeching like a prepubescent girl, Vexen scrambled out of the steam that came billowing from his supply cabinet. He wiped aggressively at the warm moisture that had collected on his skin and muttered curses. "Axel and Demyx are dead."

Toe- Sephiroth scowled as Riku, Zack and Cloud laughed hysterically. He had known about this little fact for some time now and had hoped the others would not come across it. Now that they had, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. "Yes, yes, I was created using DNA extracted from Mother's piggy toe. Can we move on now?"

Up chuck- Rufus Shinra sat quietly behind his desk. On the monitor before him, he watched what the security cameras had caught happening in the lab emotionlessly. He knew that Tseng was watching him closely. What he was seeing… Hojo… naked… with his hand…. Rufus leaned to the side and not-so-elegantly threw up into his wastebasket.

Visit- The little blue monster scampered up the ravine pass. Lately he had taken to visiting the winged man he had seen several times in Ansem's study. At first Stitch only wanted to see the man because he knew they had something significant in common but now, he just wanted to spend time with the man. He always had such fun with the man.

Wonder- It was a marvel of modern science, that's all there was to it. When he revealed his newest creation, people would look at it in complete awe and wonder. They would be amazed at his genius. He would finally get the respect he so rightly deserved.

Xenial- Everyone was staring at him. Sephiroth angled his head slightly at their disbelief and finally chuckled lightly. "I do not know exactly where you all got the notion that I enjoyed being isolated from. I rather like being hospitatable to guests, particularly foreigners. Our visitors are more than welcome to stay with me."

Yodel- Stitch angled his head in confusion. The person he was watching continued making that weird noise from their throat for over a minute before stopping and then starting again. It was the strangest thing he had heard and he looked at Cloud and Zack again. "This… yodeling? Weird."

Zeal- It was working. Vexen worked enthusiastically to complete his newest project, his masterpiece really. Zexion had doubted him, said that it could not be done but Vexen knew better. The other Nobody's words had only fueled his determination and now that he was nearly finished with his replica, a burning excitement ran through him and he was eager to show Zexion how wrong he had been.


End file.
